Mossleap's Ambition
by Mossleap
Summary: Mosskit is determined to become clan leader. She's willing to go to great lengths to get what she wants, but how far? Is being leader worth sacrificing all she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader**

Foxstar - Large reddish tom

 **Deputy**

Brackenfeather - Dark tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Lionfur - Thick-furred ginger tom

Thrushtail - Pale tabby tom

Fernsong - Calico she-cat

Silverfoot - Silver she-cat

Fireblaze - Orange tom

Amberfur - Light brown long-furred she-cat

Squirrelleg - Dark brown she-cat with white paws

Thistlestrike - Dark tabby tom

Leopardpelt - Pale spotted she-cat

Aspenclaw - Spotted brown tom

Raventail - Black tom

Briarwing - White she-cat with brown patches

Sunface - pale-ginger tom

 **Queens**

Bluestream - Light grey she-cat

Kits- Oakkit and Mosskit

 **Elders**

Dustnose - grey tom

Mousemuzzle - pale she-cat

Birdeye - dark brown she-cat

 **Apprentice**

Hawkpaw - Dark tabby tom

Bettlepaw - black tom

Willowpaw - white she-cat with grey stripes

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Ouch!" Mosskit squeaked as two tiny rows of teeth clamped down on her tail. "Watch it Oakkit! That really hurt!" Oakkit, oblivious to the pain he'd caused, released her tail and gave a half-smile. "Sorry Mosskit." He mumbled, swiping a paw over his tongue to clear the silver fur clinging to it. Mosskit tensed her shoulders, and waved her haunches in the air preparing to pounce. Before she'd made her attack, a much larger muzzle lifted her by her scruff. Struggling to free herself, the small silver tabby batted at white chest fur. Her mother's soft purr was her only reply. "Alright you two. Time to go outside so the apprentices can clean our den." Her meow was muffled through the kit's fluffy fur, but not lacking amusement. As soon as she was released, Mosskit dashed through the nursery brambles, her brother on her heels.

The clearing was buzzing with life. A hunting patrol had just returned, and were placing their kill on the pile in the center of the clearing. The apprentice were entering the camp with fresh moss, and a few warriors dotted the clearing to sun themselves. Foxstar was talking with Brackenfeather, who noticed the two kits and excused himself.

Mosskit smiled as her father approached. The large tom bent down to plant a lick on each kits' forehead before taking a seat. "You two off to cause more trouble?" Oakkit started before Mosskit had the chance, "Well actu-" Mosskit's tail cover his muzzle and muffled his words. "No, of course not Brackenfeather." Mosskit smiled innocently before escorting her brother away from their father. Brackenfeather looked as if he wanted to continue, but was distracted as his mate, Bluestream followed her kits out of the nursery. Mosskit used the opportunity to sneak out of earshot.

Oakkit didn't hesitate to ask questions. "But Mosskit, I thought you said we were going to see the lake today?" Mosskit covered his mouth with her tail again. "Hush Oakkit! The whole clan will know our plan before we even make it out the dirt place! Of course we're going, we just can't tell the warriors that!" Realization flooded Oakkit's green eyes, and he swatted her tail away. Obviously the idea of more fluff in his mouth wasn't appealing. "Ok, so when do we leave." Mosskit hesitated. Scanning the clearing, she confirmed that no-cat was paying them any attention, except for Hawkpaw. He smiled when her gaze met his, and she felt her pelt heat up. "Now Oakkit. We leave now."

Their escape had been easy. They'd slipped out through the dirtplace, and were already walking through the forest. A few flaws in Mosskit's plan had presented themselves, mainly the fact that neither kit had any clue where the lake was. After a little while of mindless wandering, Mosskit's tiny tongue caught a new scent. She nudged her brother. "Oakkit do you smell that?" Oakkit sniffed the air and smiled. "It smells like rain, and that fish that Amberfur brought back last moon." Mosskit nodded. "Exactly! It must be the lake!"

The two small cats followed the scent to the best of their abilities, and finally pushed through a row of bushes onto a sandy shore. Both kits were silent with awe. The lake spanned out in every direction, and neither one could see the other side. Oakkit spoke first. "Wow.. I never thought it was so big." Mosskit agreed quietly with a nod. It was another few moments of silence before they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Mosskit's limbs froze with panic. Where could they hide? Both kits were completely exposed standing on the bare shore, and their only cover was back into the brambles where their uncertain paws would certainly be heard. Mosskit had to think fast. She had no idea what was coming. The lake behind her was clogging her senses. That's when it hit her. The lake! Of course! No cat would see, or smell them there. "Oakkit follow me." she whispered, already wading into the shallows of the lake.

The water made her fur cling to her frame, and it lapped at her sides in a way that sent a chill down her spine. She crouched in the water so that she was sure she could hardly be seen. Oakkit was still standing at the edge of the water. "Come on!" her hiss was urgent, even at such a quiet volume. Oakkit hesitated, before he finally slid into the water and waded to her side. Both kits crouched, trembling in the cool new-leaf water as the anticipation built. Suddenly the bushes started to tremble, and the small cats pressed against each other. A dark pelt dashed onto the shore, looking from side to side in search of something. His eyes settled on the wet kits, and he sighed with relief.

Mosskit bounded through the water to the shore. She pressed her thin frame against her father's foreleg, still trembling from the chilly water. Oakkit followed and soon two small wet kits sat huddled around the deputy's leg.

"I have been searching everywhere for you two." He mewed sternly. "I thought for sure that a badger had carried you off as supper!" Oakkit's green eyes blinked up at Brackenfeather, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you and Bluestream." Mosskit nodded quietly, more sorry that her fantastic plan had crashed and burned

The shrubs rustled behind Brackenfeather, and the heads of Squirrelleg and Fireblaze poked through. Squirelleg let out a loud sigh. "Thank Starclan." she mumbled. Brackenfeather turned towards his clanmates. "We best get them back to camp before they freeze to death." He chuckled slightly before bending to pick up Oakkit.

 _ **randomdividylineslineslines**_

Mosskit swung slightly in Squirrelleg's jaws. Her neck was beginning to hurt from being carried. She'd insisted to her father that she could walk home, but he wouldn't allow it. Perhaps this was her punishment for sneaking out. Not just the neck ache, but the embarrassment. Four moons old and still being carried as a kit! It was a pile of mouse dung!

The camp was beginning to appear, and Mosskit's stomach turned. Beetlepaw would certainly tease her if he saw this. And what about Hawkpaw? What would he think? Mosskit struggled in Squirrelleg's jaws, hoping the molly might loosen her. She didn't. The only reply Mosskit received was a hiss of annoyance. The camp was very close now, and Mosskit's pride was about to go down the drain. "It's ok I can walk." Brackenfeather didn't even turn around. "No it's fine Mosskit. We're almost at camp anyway."

Mosskit struggled for a few more seconds until There was no point. Squirrelleg pushed into the camp after her deputy, and Mosskit shrunk in her pelt. The apprentices were training in the clearing. Of course. Beetlepaw looked up first. He broke into a fit of laughs, before he nudged his brother. Hawkpaw looked away from his sparring session and his face fell.

Mosskit looked away, feeling smaller than usual in her wet and matted pelt. Finally Squirrelleg dropped her. Mosskit stood, giving a few licks to her white chest-fur. Oakkit plopped down beside her, and suddenly Poppyheart was sniffing them both. The speckled medicine cat sighed quietly before looking back to Brackenfeather. "They're fine. They just need to rest." Mosskit scoffed. She didn't feel like she needed rest. She felt like she needed a good grooming. Either way, the sun was already growing low in the sky, and Mosskit wouldn't mind a good night's sleep.

She trailed after Oakkit, pushing into the nursery and curling up next to her mother. Bluestream was worried, and not fully convinced that they were both alright, but she quieted her questions so both kits could drift into a soft sleep. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow she would show Beetlepaw she wasn't a kit!


End file.
